


She's In Your Court Chapter 18.5: Before & After

by be_dazzled06



Series: She's In Your Court [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gruvia - Freeform, SIYC, She's In Your Court, gray x juvia, gruvia au, modern gruvia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_dazzled06/pseuds/be_dazzled06
Summary: An exclusive extra chapter...
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Series: She's In Your Court [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993669
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	She's In Your Court Chapter 18.5: Before & After

**The Night Before (How Gray Prepared for It)**

Gray looked around his room; nothing much has changed. But in fairness, he'd been away for most weekends. So, nothing much has changed except for the sheets and the curtains. He took a mental note to give the cleaning company extra tip just because he was feeling a bit extra today. On his way into his room, Gray picked up a squishy ball, one that fit in one hand, with the Fiore Knights logo imprinted on the rubber. He played throw and catch as he ambled towards the bed and dropped to it, back first. He tossed the ball in the air and caught it in one hand like the expert that he was while the other arm was cushioned behind his head. Gray sighed; a long, steady breath forced out his lungs. His thoughts were a mess. There was that suspicious conversation between his girlfriend and his Vice-Captain. _Weird_. Then, Juvia teasing him, with her presence on the other side of that door, but refusing to come inside the room with him. Such a tease, he thought, as he threw the door a longing glance.

Gray drew out another breath, this one exasperated. She was the one who started with all the flirting but she wasn't going to take responsibility for it? What a scam! But the night was young. Maybe, Juvia was preparing something. Tomorrow was his birthday, after all. Gray bolted up, sitting right up on his bed, the ball hitting him atop his head. There was a more pressing matter that required his attention.

Could it be? Could it be that Juvia was preparing a surprise for him? And was it the surprise he was thinking of? Just the thought of it sent Gray dropping back to bed, thrashing around like fish out of water. He flipped to lie on his stomach and scream into his pillow. Now, could it be that Juvia's surprise would be them finally… _doing it_? He bit on the edge of his pillowcase, thinking it would help with the burst of energy that got him all excited.

It didn't.

She said she wanted him to dress up. Gray tossed his head back and away from his pillow, to breathe and pout because things didn't add up. She wanted him to dress up, which meant they were going somewhere fancy. He sat back right up, hating his logical side for coming up with sensible reasons why they were probably not doing it tonight.

"Nah." He shook off the idea. "We are definitely _doing it._ "Convincing himself, Gray scrambled to his feet, raced to the walk-in closet, and skidded at a stop in front of the medicine cabinet. He tore the door open and searched for the most important thing for tonight – rubbers. He found the box and quickly checked inside.

"Dammit!" He cursed; the box turned up empty. Well, in his defense, it had been a while since he last had sex. He rushed back to his room, pulled out every cabinet he could find, and prayed that his Big Boss in heaven would look down at him and be generous.

"Please be here. Please be here. Please be here." Gray chanted, as he flipped the drawers and emptied the contents onto the floor.

Nada.

"Maybe, Juvia wouldn't mind stopping by at the drug store and…" And he couldn't finish that sentence, giving himself a mental smack instead. How could he ask Juvia to drop by at a drug store to buy rubbers? That's too tacky!

"Oh, right!" He dove under his bed, blindly felt underneath it for something he might have dropped there. "Yes!" He exclaimed when his fingers touched a familiar texture.

Good news – it wasn't expired. The bad news was when he pulled the wrapper under the bed, there was only one left.

"Guess we have to make a quick stop, after all."

Because there was no way it's just gonna be one round.

_And spea_ _king of rounds…_

Gray pulled the shirt he was wearing over his head and flung it somewhere behind him. Running to his full body mirror, the half-naked athlete checked his figure out, appreciating his broad shoulders and flexing his solid biceps.

"Not bad, Fullbuster." Pumping himself up for later's main event. "Not bad at all." He nodded to himself, pleased at the figure staring back at him in the mirror.

If he was going nakey-nakey with his girlfriend tonight, he'd better be in his best shape. He saw Juvia's figure, not in its full glory yet, but he could tell by the way her clothes hugged her body, Gray had to have the body of a god to match his woman. Not that she would mind, of course. He'd seen his packs – his prided six-packs. They were there but the lines weren't as defined as he hoped. Thinking back to when Juvia called him 'That Guy From the Billboard', he definitely, _absolutely_ had to meet her expectations. That billboard wasn't photoshopped, you know. It was all-natural Gray Fullbuster 'Greek God-tier' genes.

Hence, Powerade's Billboard model dropped to the ground, his back meeting the soft carpet, and started on his sit-ups with a twist.

* * *

**The Morning After (How Juvia Dealt After It)**

Juvia was awakened by the bright light coming from Gray's wall to ceiling windows. The clear blue sky greeted her with a warmth that made her miss the man she shared the night with, made her miss his skin on hers, his weight on top of her. Juvia felt the rise of heat on her cheeks, painting roses on her pale skin, as vignettes of their first night together played in her memory. She sat on the bed, pulling the cover around her naked body. A slight uneasiness settled on her core and she decided against climbing down the comfortable bed. Juvia turned to her side, where she knew her beast of a man was sprawled on his own side of the bed, lying on his stomach with a silly smile plastered all over his face. Suddenly, her body begged for slight friction. Juvia dropped her cover and embraced his man from behind, sighing at the touch of their bare flesh. Her lips settled at the back of his neck, pressing soft, morning kisses on it. He made a soft hum, a sound of total satisfaction, encouraging the woman to roam her hands all over him, pressing her own body against his, her breasts on his back, which, to her recollection, got her boyfriend's gear going. And if Juvia was being honest, got hers revving too.

She nibbled on his earlobe as Juvia allowed her hand to tease on that line she knew if she crossed, there would be no turning back. Well, she didn't exactly plan on turning back. Not until… his desk clock started screaming, on its face read 7:00 AM. But the small print below the digits that read 'Monday' was the one that forced Juvia to face reality.

"Oh shoot!"

She couldn't have run off faster, scrambling on her feet, ignoring the sudden shot of pain down there, and frantically searched the room for her discarded intimates, which were not surprisingly all over the place. Her brassiere was lying on top of his sixty-five inch television and her lace panty was… why was it hanging on the edge of Gray's GQ portrait?

She was just jumping to reach her panty when Juvia felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her body and warm lips pressed on the crook of her neck. She settled comfortably into his embrace. Her hand caressing the side of his face, loving the way he was 'warming her up', so to speak.

"Leaving already?" Gray ended with an asking hum. The vibration on her now sensitive skin enough to turn Juvia's legs into jelly.

"Well, unlike some of us, Mister 'Sprawled on His Bed All Day Long', I have a class to teach."

He loosened his arms around Juvia and spun her around to face him.

"What? You can still walk after what we did?"

Juvia hit him lightly on the face with her palm, crinkling her nose and folding her lips at such comment.

"Don't flatter yourself." said she, fighting that terrible flutter in her stomach and tingling somewhere down south. Not only her mind but her body remembered as well.

Gray answered her with a sleepy chuckle, pulling her closer, tickling the sensitive skin of her chest with his breath.

"But we haven't finished the box you brought." said he, eyes softly shut as he pursed his lips against Juvia's skin. "It would be very disrespectful to you not to finish them since…" Despite his sleepy appearance, the very _considerate_ boyfriend was able to insinuate, "you made all the preparations." He opened one eye and peeked to see his girlfriend's reaction, who had widened her eyes at him, blushing profusely. Admittedly, she did make all the necessary preparations but he didn't have to say it out loud.

"Fine. But just a quick one." Juvia caved in through red ears. She couldn't ignore the throbbing anymore, wherever that came from. "Fifteen minutes. That's all you get." She did try to be more convincing. Really. But the boyfriend wasn't making any promises.

"I'll try."

What a liar! Gray Fullbuster didn't even try. Because now, Juvia was sprawled on Gray's bed, a boneless, helpless exhaustion. She reached out to the bedside nearest her to grab her phone, dialed a number to do something she never had; not since she was sixteen and was trying to escape to one of Gray's High School basketball games – lie to her mother.

"Yes. Hi, mom!" She greeted first the moment the caller at the other end of the line picked up. "Can you…" she hesitated for a second because again, she was about to do something the old Juvia would never have, "can you cover for me in class today?"

She received a not so _chill_ reaction from the other line. Well, she should expect it since her mother was in her late 40s. How could she be teaching a ballet class?

"Why? Where are you?"

Juvia worried her bottom lip, glancing at the naked man snoring next to her in bed, "At Gray's." But she didn't sound sure about where she was.

"You haven't gone back to the city?"

Okay, her mother might have thought they were still at Gray's hometown. Well, technically, she wasn't lying when she said she was at Gray's. So, what's so wrong about not correcting her mother about where exactly she was?

_Trapped beneath her boyfriend's arm, that's where._

"I don't think I can make it to class." That one was true. The woman couldn't even feel her legs, how much more dance in them?

"Fine. I'll see what I can do." Her mother finally conceded and Juvia could finally breathe.

"Thanks, mom. I owe you this one."

"Yes, yes. But Juvia, this isn't-"

"I know. This isn't something a responsible adult would do."

There was a short silence on the other line, letting guilt gnaw at the lying daughter. "Well, as long as you realize that. Don't let this happen again."

"Yes, mother." Now the guilt was swallowing her whole. "I promise."

She let her mother drop the call first after Olivia wished her a good time at Gray's. Then, she replaced the phone on the bedside table. A shrill squeal tumbled out her lips and she almost dropped her phone when Juvia felt the heavy arm resting on her waist pulled her back to bed. She had her back cradled against her boyfriend's front. A delicious shiver run up her spine as Gray pressed soft kisses at the nape of her neck.

"Sounds like good news." He said behind her. Then, Juvia felt his hand warm up those places he knew she liked very much. Next thing she knew, his hand was reaching out to the next box of protection.

_This guy!_

If there were two things an overnight at Gray's – or two-nighters in Juvia's case, going at it like bunnies – taught Juvia, they were: 1) wow, athletes did have great stamina and 2) her boyfriend Gray didn't know the meaning of a quickie. _Not at all._


End file.
